gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Infinity Gauntlet
The Infinity Gauntlet is one of the pieces of Anti-Furry Tech created by Gamers for the war. Description It has the ability to wipe out half the population of the Furries once the Infinity stones have been collected. Doing so would create such a strain on the user that it would kill them, but it would create almost irreversible damage to the Furries when used. Because of this, it is considered to be the deadliest weapons in the Gamer military's arsenal. The Stones The Gauntlet is powered by the six Infinity Stones, the remnants of singularities that predate the universe. These are the Power, Space, Reality, Soul, Time and Mind Stones. Without these Stones, the gauntlet is useless. Sadly for Gamers, not all of the stones have been collected. Though they had possession of the Power, Space, Reality, Time and Mind Stones, the Soul stone's location has remained shrouded in mystery. The Gamers hid the stones away in order to prevent the Furries from possessing them, though only the Mind and Time stones were under active guard. The Furries were able to capture the other 4 stones and used them to capture the two remaining stones. After the battle for the Power Stone, both copies of the Infinity Stones were destroyed. This was so the dystopian Furry-ruled future could never occur. Power Stone The Power Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones. It grants the wielder with immense power, but cannot be held in ones hand for otherwise they shall explode under the power provided by the Stone. As such, it is always kept in a container or weapon of some sort to harness its power without effects on the wielder. Space Stone The Space Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones. It allows the user to freely move around space at will. Unlike the other Stones, it is capable of making small decisions such as when it allowed Furries through a portal generated by it as of its own will. Space travel using the Stone has not been tried due to the risks associated with it. Reality Stone The Reality Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones. It has two forms, a gaseous state known as the Aether and its Stone form. It has the ability the change reality to the wielder's will, but only while it is in Stone form. Realities it creates are not real, though they are perceived to be until the Stone is no longer being used. Soul Stone The Soul Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones. It gives the user the ability to steal, manipulate and control people's souls. When a soul is stolen, they are sent to the 'Soul World', the resting place for all spirits. Because of its abilities, it requires a sacrifice to possess it in the first place. Time Stone The Time Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones. It has the ability to manipulate time, even in places "beyond" time, such as the Dark Dimension. It is inside an artifact known as the Eye of Agamotto. Use of the stone can disrupt the Time-Space continuum over long periods, meaning the user almost never uses it for long term travel. Mind Stone The Mind Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones. It has the power to manipulate the minds of others, as well as view inside the minds of others. It can also be used to create concentrated energy blasts. The mind stone is often referred to as the 'leader' of the Infinity Stones due to its positioning on the Gauntlet. History It is unknown when the Gauntlet was created, but it's purpose was clear from the start. When the first stones were uncovered, USGR officials ordered creation of a device capable of wielding their power. In some cases, Furries were able to wield the Stones before Gamer took hold of them, but due to the unfinished nature of the Gauntlet they could not be placed inside and were kept elsewhere. The Power Gauntlet The Power Gauntlet was built in order to harness the power of three artificial stones, which are much weaker than the regular ones. Using all three stones, they were able to stop nearby people from dusting temporarily, but after moving away from the gauntlet the process started again. Without the Furries ever collecting the Stones, the Power Gauntlet never came into existence nor did the Stones it wields. * Ego Stone: Attack debuff in a surrounding area for any enemies. * Death: Provides an 30 minute attack buff when killing enemies. * Life: Is capable of reviving allies, but has an hour long cooldown before it can be used again.Category:Gamer's Alliance